1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of network data processing systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved architecture and method for creating photo books using video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current Web-based photo sharing systems allow end users to upload, share and print digital photographs over the Internet. These systems also allow the end user to combine groups of related photos into printable “Photo Books” with various cover options, designs and templates. Users may select among different Photo Book design “themes” including, for example, “Wedding” “New Baby,” and “Holidays.” Within each Photo Book theme, the user may further select among different “style” templates including different fonts, photo edges, page layouts, and colored backgrounds.
One limitation of current Photo Book systems, however, is that the user must manually select an appropriate Photo Book theme template and then manually select the photos and styles to be used for the selected template. This results in a significant amount of time wasted selecting options which, depending on the requirements of the end user, may ultimately be inappropriate. By way of example, the end user may manually choose a template which is suitable for displaying 1-5 photos whereas the user may ultimately need a template capable of displaying, for example, 10 or more photos. Similarly, the user may wish to use photos with different sizes and orientations, thereby rendering certain templates unusable. Additionally, current systems do not automatically select templates based on various types of metadata associated with the uploaded photos including, for example, the dates on which the uploaded photos were captured.
Moreover, current systems are incapable of generating photo books or other printable items (e.g., greeting cards, keepsakes, etc) using video content uploaded by a user. Given that most users now capture video as well as still images it would be beneficial to provide options for generating photo books and/or other printable items using uploaded video content. Consequently, what is needed is an improved system and method for creating photo books and other printable items using video content.